classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Li'l D
Li'l D proclaims himself as the unofficial leader of the Westley School's music class, whether they like it or not. He is bright, talented, confident to a fault, and is incredibly tenacious when it comes to music. Through sheer determination (as well as breaking and entering), he manages to recruit Sunny Bridges as the class's new music teacher. Although Li'l D considers himself remarkably streetwise, his overconfidence often leads him into trouble. He is considered the shortest member of the class (despite being taller than Kim and Eddie if not for his hair), standing about 4'6". Li'l D has never met his father, although he doesn't seem bothered by it. His instrument is the drums. In some songs, he plays a different instrument like in "The Hunt for Red Blobtober". Although he has never revealed his actual name, no one seems to notice. Quotes *Then it's settled. *Let's crank this thang up! *Yes sir! Yes ma'am! The whole world loves Extreme Ham! *Get em shorty. *Hey, y'all look who I found. International Music Sensation, Sunny Bridges. *Philly Phil, can you hear us? *Why you mad at Santa? *How bout you, Eddie? *All it takes is one. *For your third album you went all futuristic and called yourself Sunny Wan Kenobi. *Hey Sunny, what happened to your voice? You sounded like a cartoon character. *I ain't no sellout. He's a sellout. *I'm Lil' D, and on these drums, I throwDOWN! *Uh uh. I just gotta run faster than you! *We gon' have to do something about this! *So just get her back! Gallery jil.jpg|Li'l D and Kim in the episode "Too Cool for School". 002.PNG|Li'l D walking down the hallway. Vlcsnap-2012-08-11-14h14m43s17.png|Li'l D And Madison in a brief scene from episode "Westley Side Story". Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-10h02m00s205.png|Madison with Li'l D in the pilot episode of Class of 3000 "Home". oiuygtfds.jpg|Li'l D and his supposed best friend, Kam, in the episode "The Hunt for Red Blobtober". Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-10h57m18s100.png|Li'l D and Madison in another scene from the Class of 3000 pilot "Home". gyhukj.jpg|Li'l D in the episode "Mini Mentors". oola.jpg|Li'l D in the episode "Kam Inc." fgjhk.jpg|Li'l D, Tamika, Philly Phil and Kim in the episode "Study Buddies". la otp.png|Li'l D and Eddie, from the episode "Tamika and the Beast". fanserviceeeee.jpeg|Li'l D and Kim, from the episode "Tamika and the Beast". ahista ira.jpeg|Li'l D playing his drums, from the episode "Am I Blue?". sunnyandlild.jpeg|Li'l D and Sunny Bridges, from the pilot episode "Home". lildandkim.jpeg|Li'l D and Kim, from the episode "Free Philly". lildandeddie.jpeg|Li'l D and Eddie, from the episode "The Class of 3000 Christmas Special". uy.jpeg|Li'l D and Kam, from the episode "Free Philly". lild.jpeg|Li'l D, from the episode "Am I Blue?". lildyas.jpeg|Li'l D, from the episode "Oh, Peanut". aber.jpeg|Li'l D and Eddie, from the pilot episode "Home". kimypequed.jpeg|Li'l D and Kim, from the episode "Mini Mentors". thedevilandlild.jpeg|Li'l D, from the episode "The Devil and Li'l D". eddiesmoney.jpeg|Li'l D and Eddie, from the episode "Eddie's Money". amibluekimlild.jpeg|Li'l D and Kim, from the episode "Am I Blue?". eddiesmoneylildeddie.jpeg|Li'l D and Eddie, from the episode "Eddie's Money". brotha.jpeg|Li'l D, Tamika and Kim, from the episode "Brotha from the Third Rock". drums.jpeg|Li'l D with his drums, from the episode "The Devil and Li'l D". oocgaze.jpeg|Li'l D and Eddie, from the episode "Eddie's Money". Trivia *He wears a 1970s/80s Atlanta Braves baseball cap in the pilot and a captain's hat for the rest of the show. *Li'l D's dream is to jam with Sunny Bridges as seen in his dream in the pilot. *In "The Devil and Lil' D", he reveals that he can play the fiddle as he tries to get his soul out of the contract. * He is the fourth tallest member of the class (despite being considered the shortest), standing about 4'6". Only shorter than Tamika, Philly Phil, Madison, and Kam. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students